A Fight Between Friends - Ron's POV
by Cassandra Lawrence
Summary: Takes place when Harry is chosen by the Goblet of Fire as one of champions. Ron talks to Hermione and they fight too. Ron has to decide whether to talk to Harry or stop being friends altogether. This is my first attempt at a HP fanfic. Please R/R.


**A Fight Between Friends**

Everyone loves Harry Potter. Who can blame them? Ron stared out of the window of the boys dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. It was just before dawn and everyone was still asleep. Ron could tell it was going to be a clear bright day and the clearness of the sky seemed to be mocking him. He had dreamed that he could win the TriWizard Tournament. He could share the money, buy things, and prove he could do what his brothers or Harry could do. He knew that Harry didn't enter the TriWizard tournament. Around Harry strange things happened all the thing. He remembered when they made Polyjuice Potion in the girls' bathroom and turned themselves into copies of Crabbe and Goyle to trick Malfoy into confessing and the time they suffered all spent all Hogwarts drinking Butterbeer. Maybe he should talk to Harry... No, it just didn't seem fair. Why was Harry the hero and him the sidekick. Harry always depended on Ron for support and Ron was always there to give it. Who would be there to give him a pat on the back for a job well done? Ron walked away from the window and changed out of his pajamas into his robes. He decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked down the stairs. Gryffindor Tower was still dark but torches had been hung there to light the place up. Much to his surprise he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He paused. He pulled one of the torches from the hooks on the wall and held it up. Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Hermione. He smiled. It would be great talking to her.

Ron put the torch back on the wall and crept in the dark around Hermione. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Ahh!" she yelped then turned around grasping Ron's arm in a lock.  
"Ouch!" Ron cried.  
"Ron! You scared me! What are you doing here?" She let go of his arm.  
"Hermione, ouch why did you do that?" he said rubbing his arm and taking a seat.  
"Well, why would you sneak behind me and scare me like that?" said Hermione.  
"Well, I... I dunno."  
"Are you speaking to Harry yet?" she said.  
"No," Ron said flatly.  
"You know he didn't..." Ron cut her off.  
"What if he did?" said Ron suddenly. Ron regretted saying that.  
"You know he didn't. I can't believe you two. You've been friends for so long and now you're just going to throw it away now..." Hermione said very quickly. Ron knew that Harry didn't enter. What else could he say then? He couldn't just tell everyone he was jealous... Ron wished he were braver, stronger, smarter...  
"Are you listening to me?" Hermione said.  
"Yes, did I tell you what Charlie said he was doing in his last owl?" he tried to change the subject.  
"You're changing the subject, Ron." She knew him too well and saw right through it.  
"Come on, Harry's just frustrated. He'd understand why'd you'll feel this way."  
"Feel what way!?" said Ron loudly.  
"You're jealous," she replied calmly.  
"Jealous! Anything could be further from the truth. He entered the contest... He made me out to be the bad guy. His picture is being taken for newspapers."  
"What do that have to do with him entering the TriWizard tournament?"  
"You're jealous."  
"No," Ron blubbered. "He's enjoying it. He's enjoying the attention. It's not fair."  
"Talk to him. Work things out."  
"Fine then! Take his side!" Ron yelled. He could feel his face turning red and the blood rushing to his ears.  
"Ron Weasly! You're impossible!" she said. Then she stormed out of her chair and went to the girls' dorm.

"Well, completely was off base," he yelled after her. He no one could hear him. He kicked back his chair from the table and sat fuming for awhile. That morning Ron avoided Hermione and Harry completely. He didn't want to see them so he sat away from them at each class and walk out of the classrooms quickly after each class. Hermione tried to sometimes but he was too quick for her. A week later Ron sat the same seat in the Griffyndor common room when he argued with Hermione. He heard Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan talking about the first task. He realized he had no one to talk to and he was extremely and utterly alone.  
"Hey Ron, come sit with us," said Dean across the table. Ron faked a smile.  
"I'll sit with you later in class, thanks." Ron got up and walked out of Griffyndor Tower past the Portrait of the Fat Lady. He decided to take a walk around. As he passed the halls Ron saw a group of third-year girls wearing "Support Cedric Diggory" buttons. He felt sorry for Harry and almost told them to take them off, but he stopped himself. He continued wondering until he found himself at the foot of the library. Hermione would probably be in there. He walked a few steps in spotting Viktor Krum sitting at a table at the far end of the library. His fan club was there. Maybe Hermione wasn't there... She was probably with Harry anyway. Ron turned around and headed for the exit of the library walking slowly. Class would probably be starting soon anyway.  
"Ron!" yelled someone from behind him. It was definitely Hermione. She threw her arms around him but then regained her recomposure quickly. "Harry, he misses you. You have to talk to him."  
"Are we going to talk about Harry again?"  
"But, he..." Hermione dropped the subject and then smiled. Ron felt a bit better. It was good talking to a friend again. Just then Viktor Krum's fan club slowly and reluctantly walked out of the library. It was time for class.  
"Come on, let's go," said Hermione. Potions was next.

Somehow a spell backfired making Hermione's teeth grow extremely large, larger than normal. He rushed to see if she was alright. Snape came and yelled at them blaming the Griffyndors again. He said something really nasty about Hermione's teeth. "I see no difference." Ron wanted to say something but Hermione cried out. It really wasn't fair. Her teeth were all that big and it was what gave her character. Snape was insulting one of his best friends. Hermione was rushed off to Madam Pomfrey and Harry and Ron would have detention. He almost said something to Harry but then stopped himself. Why should he talk to Harry if Harry wasn't talking to him? Why should he have to apologize when Harry at gotten into the TriWizard tournament without even entering? Why didn't Harry know how much it would mean to him to enter that tournament? Hermione's teeth soon were no longer bigger than her mouth could hold and things were back to normal. Kind of. Ron knew it was no use and he would have to talk to Harry sooner or later. Harry was not going to come to him and things wouldn't be right if the three of them weren't together investigating things, talking, laughing, and studying together. It would be easier to try to talk to Harry if he wasn't busy getting interviewed for newspapers. Ron saw the article written by Rita Skeeter. Ron couldn't believe that Harry was hanging out with his fan club now, Colin Creevy and he didn't like the way Rita said Hermione was Harry's love. What was that supposed to mean? Ginny would be upset..., he thought fuming.

A few nights later when Ron's anger cooled off, but he couldn't fall asleep again. Rita Skeeter wasn't the most reliable reporter and maybe Harry didn't tell her any of those things. Harry wasn't in his bed in the dorm room. Ron decided to walk down to the Griffyndor Common Room maybe to see if Harry was there. When he got there he saw Harry talking to someone in the fireplace. "Who are you talking to?" said Ron. Harry turned and then looked scornfully at him. "What's that got to do with you?" Harry said back. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?" Harry looked angrier than ever. Ron was beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with Harry.  
"I just wondered where you --" he shrugged. "--, I'm going back to bed."  
"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?"  
"Wha.." Ron stopped himself. Harry grabbed a pin off the table and chucked it at him hitting his forehead with much force. It hurt horribly and he felt a little dizzy. Harry had certainly put his strength in it. Ron didn't do anything he just stood there staring at Harry in disbelief. Harry walked right past him back to the dormitories. Ron felt numb. He didn't return to the dormitories that night and spent it walking around in the dark Hogwarts halls. He passed Sir Codagan's portrait and even walked pass where the haunted girls' bathroom was. He remembered during the when he, Harry, and Hermione were sneaking around, when they had spent the Christmas holidays together, when they all fought the troll in the bathroom together. That night Ron snuck back into bed very early in the morning and slept thinking about his two best friends Hermione, and of course Harry.

Ron didn't speak much to Hermione and didn't say anything to Harry, although he wanted to. Still part of him was still angry at Harry. How could he chuck that badge at him? The first task drew closer and then came a few days later. Ron couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for Harry, angry at him for his luck, angry at him for not talking to him, angry at himself for acting this way, or all of those all together. The first task came and Ron dragged himself out to watch. He hoped Harry wasn't in any real danger. The show was spectacular. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur had all gotten past the dragons but not without a fight. It was Harry's turn and he had come up with a very clever way to get past the dragon. He would fly past it! Quidditch was one of the things Harry did best. Harry summons his Firebolt via spell flew past the dragon. It was terrific. Ron found himself cheering with the rest. Harry was definitely qualified to be in the tournament and he was doing a great job. Maybe I should just be happy for him, Ron thought. It might not be fair, but maybe I shouldn't just complain, and just be happy that it was his best friend who had some fortune. Certainly, Harry deserved it and didn't ask for it. Ron thought. It was also very dangerous. Ron didn't like the thought of Harry being hurt even though he said that it would be just fine with him if Harry broke something when he was in the tournament. Maybe if Harry could face the dragon, he could swallow his pride. Harry had just gotten the egg. Ron found himself cheering among with the crowd. People began to run to the field towards Harry and the rest of the champions. Hermione was running down towards the field but also to Ron. He met her halfway across the field. People were screaming and yelling from excitement for the champions. He approached Harry and felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Hermione stood next to him and urged him on. He swallowed his pride, anger, and jealousy and congratulated Harry. Harry looked at Ron. "Caught on, have you?" Ron's chest clenched up. He couldn't believe Harry could still be like this, but he knew that he should apologize. Ron mouthed the words.  
"It's okay," Harry said. Harry would not have to hear an apology. Ron smiled. They would be them again.

* * *

Hi, everyone! This is attempt at writing a fic for Harry Potter. Please Read and Review :)


End file.
